


we met on that winters day (crackfic)

by maurensandlulligan



Category: greggs bakery
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, What Have I Done, dear god what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurensandlulligan/pseuds/maurensandlulligan
Summary: Greggs and you are in a loving relationship, and you want to make a huge step in the relationship, but trouble is afoot...
Relationships: greggs/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	we met on that winters day (crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im not okay. this was suggested by my friend on instagram. blame her.

You met greggs on a blustery winters day. You dropped your coat in a puddle whilst putting it on, they picked it up and gave it back to you. Your relationship only grew from then on. 

It's been six months now. Things are going great and you've never been happier; you've decided that it's time for something bigger…  
You told your friend about your plan to ask greggs to move in with you, and she proclaimed loudly about how she fully supported you and your endeavours, even offering to help ask! No. This is a thing only you can do, only you can ask. This is your shot, and you are not casting it aside. Greggs is yours and you will never let them go.


End file.
